Love Potion #37
by Lady Tenku
Summary: Hikari desperatly wants Takeru to take more 'risks' and be more 'affectionate' in thier relationship. Miyako has a crush on Koushirou. What's a girl to do? Stop by the local Love Potion shop and buy Desire in a Bottle! ^^; R
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


Love Potion #37  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Author's Note: Konnichi wa! I've been a bit bored and overwhelmed with my Takari fic, Betraying Innocence', so I've decided to go for something a tad different. I haven't got much to say about this fic...I wrote it for fun and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's supporting characters. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. I also own the fortune teller. -^^-  
  
Warnings: Pretty much humor/fluff. Rated PG-13 because of..how should I put this...hints at sexual attraction. If you can't get into the movie theater w/o your mom in tow, don't read on.  
  
Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up! If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is in. If this doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Hikari sighed, shutting her eyes and blinking against the sunshine that blinded her vision. It was Friday, yet another day at high school. Sometimes being a senior was just too much to ask.  
  
And then he turned around and waved to me! Isn't that great, Hikari-chan?, blurted out Miyako, her hands clasped in thought. She was smiling immaculately, a hint of pink on her cheeks and she sighed, thinking about her mystery man. She turned, expecting Hikari to congratulate her on her flirting skills, and then noticed Hikari wasn't looking at her.  
  
, Miyako repeated, her smile fading. Hikari didn't look up, her head lowered in thought. Miyako raised an eyebrow, waving her hand in front of Hikari's face as they walked.   
  
Hikari's head shot up, and she quickly smiled apologetically at Miyako.  
  
I'm sorry. What were you saying?, Hikari said, tilting her head slightly to the left as she adjusted her bookbag on her shoulder.  
  
Miyako frowned, looking her over strangely. You okay?  
  
, said Hikari, a tone of disappointment in her voice, I was just thinking about my date with Takeru tonight.  
  
, said Miyako, now stopping completely. Hikari stopped and turned to look at her, still smiling questionably. I was under the impression that going on a date with your boyfriend was a positive thing.  
  
Hikari signed, looking down with loss of words. It is, it's just that....oh, I don't know.  
  
Miyako looked over her, completely confused. Hikari and Takeru hadn't been having any problems lately...in fact, they were one of the most picture-perfect senior couples in the school. Something must be up.  
  
Okay Hikari, what's the problem? You know you can tell me., said Miyako, frowning. Hikari looked up, a flustered look on her face.  
  
It's just that...alright, I'll tell you., said Hikari. Miyako smiled comfortingly, pulling off towards a convenient bench and patting on the seat next to her. Hikari obeyed, sitting down.  
  
, started Hikari, smiling. It's stupid really. You see, Takeru have been really close for awhile, and...well, really, everything's been going great with us.  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes, looking up at Hikari. I know better, Hikari-chan. It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong.  
  
Hikari opened her mouth to protest, then clamped it shut and continued, obeying her orders.  
  
You see, everytime we got out, it's like a first date. We always go the same places...out to dinner, or the movies, or something like that. I mean, alot has changed since junior high, but Takeru still seems..I don't know. Just afraid to go any further or something. It's really putting a hurdle in our relationship. I mean...I just want...him to do something more risky, more out there, to really prove that he trust me and he isn't afraid to do something fun.  
  
Miyako raised an eyebrow, not really understanding. The last time she had heard Hikari put the words risky' and fun' in her relationship with Takeru was..well...never.  
  
, Miyako said, trying to make sense of the new information, You want him be to more daring and stuff?  
  
Hikari bit her lip, knowing that Miyako wouldn't be able to comprehend it at first. Not like that...It's just...do you know what a first kiss feels like?  
  
Miyako looked at her strangely, but nodded.  
  
Well, that's almost how it feels when Takeru kisses me. Like if he goes to far it'll all fall apart. Even when we make out, it's the same thing., said Hikari, blurting it out rather quickly.  
  
Miyako nodded, now beginning to get the picture. So you just want him to be more willing to do something risky, and really exciting with you? Like you totally trust each other and just want to have fun?  
  
Hikari nodded halfway, turning her head back to the ground. Pretty much, yeah. Except I can't just go and tell him...because, well, what would he say? Oh, Takeru, I've been dating you for four years but our relationship is boring me?' Can you imagine what he'd think?!  
  
Miyako nodded sympetheticly. She did have a good point, but she was taking it way too seriously. Miyako may have not completely understood the problem, but she knew how it felt to be bummed out about a guy, especially someone that loved them as much as Hikari loved Takeru. She just needed some cheering up.  
  
  
Miyako thought for a moment, going through her list of cheering up' places to try. The mall...no, they had just gone there Tuesday...a movie...nah, there was nothing good on...the...  
  
Then, suddenly, she had a wonderful idea.  
  
Come on, Hikari!, said Miyako, jumping up and grabbing her friend's arm to pull her up off the bench. I know a place we can go that'll solve all your problems!  
  
Hikari looked up at her like she was insane, but Miyako was already on her way, just barely pulling Hikari along by her elbow.   
  
She was dragged down the street, Miyako smiling like an excited child as several people stopped to watch them pass by, until they finally turned out off the sidewalk and were left face-to-face with an antique looking shop window.  
  
Juuban Reiko: Tarot, Palms, and Potions.  
  
Miyako dropped her arm as the pair looked up at the sign, written in scrolling kanakata. The wide shop window as glassed over, medieval glass objects like hanging crystals and brightly-colored bottles sitting placidly inside. There was a small bell hanging over the thin door, a handwritten sign that said Open, Please Come In' hanging over the doorknob.  
  
Miyako-chan...what is this place?, said Hikari, staring at the sign blankly. Tarot, Palms, and Potions?  
  
Miyako turned to her, still smiling like a school girl. It's a fortune teller's shop. A woman named Lady Reiko does tarot readings and stuff here.  
  
Hikari looked back at her, absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
Just one thing, Hikari said, slightly annoyed, Why are we at a fortune telling shop? You know I don't believe in that kind of thing.  
  
Miyako sighed, pointing to the bottles in the shop window. You see those? Love potions! We can get some and use them on Takeru!  
  
Hikari sweatdropped, following Miyako's arm to the many rainbow-colored glass bottles that glittered in the window. But I don't need Takeru to fall in love with me...just to..-  
  
, said Miyako, smiling and waving a peace sign, We can get a potion that makes guys really...um...attracted to you! Then maybe Takeru will be more...risky and romantic for a night!  
  
Hikari blushed, looking down. I don't think that's the point of this problem thing...besides, I can't imagine Takeru-  
  
And besides, continued Miyako, nudging Hikari towards the door, You need some cheering up time. Maybe we can just get a kick out of trying to do it.  
  
I don't really think this is a good i-, said Hikari. Her words were cut off when Miyako grabbed her arms again and dragged her inside, this time rather gently, the bell ringing loudly inside the shop as she pulled open the door.  
  
Hikari gasped, stepping forward as Miyako once again dropped her arm. The little shop was incredible...it was fairly dark inside it, rows of candles dimly lighting the room and incense lining the shelves. A beaded curtain led from the back of the store, a wide counter filled with multi-colored bottles and empty glass flasks crowded it's surface.  
  
Hello Ladies! My name is Lady Reiko...can I help you?  
  
Miyako and Hikari both turned in the unison at the voice, coming from a young woman at the counter. She was smiling at them, waving them in lightly with her hand as bangles jingled from her wrist; a tight-fitting oriental like tank-top hugging her chest and matching her black skirt, reaching several inches above her knees with two slits running halfway up either side. She was a beautiful woman, with deep onyx green eyes and dark, flowing brown hair.  
  
Both of them starred for a moment, and then Miyako finally spoke, the site of the woman calming them in some way.  
  
, started Miyako, now unsure of where to start, My name is Miyako-san, and this is my friend Hikari. She needs a love potion.  
  
A love potion?, said the Lady Reiko, smiling and winking at Hikari, Those are becoming very popular now a'days.  
  
Miyako nodded, smiling back. Hikari did the same, now a bit excited herself. The woman walked around from the counter, inviting them to sit down.  
  
What kind of love potion would you like?, she asked friendily, I have several hundred potions for this kind of thing...failing romance, secret admirer, cheating boyfriend...?  
  
Hikari cringed at the words cheating boyfriend', and Miyako sweatdropped. No, not that kind...um, Hikari, why don't you explain?  
  
Hikari narrowed eyes at Miyako, then turned back to Lady Reiko, rather embarrassed with herself. Lady Reiko leaned forward, smiling sympeticly.  
  
What the problem, dear?  
  
, said Hikari, a bit afraid to tell her personal problems to a stranger, I have a boyfriend named Takeru. We've been dating steadily for about four years, and so far everything's been going great.  
  
So what the problem then?, asked Lady Reiko, a bit confused. Miyako nudged Hikari to go on, smiling encouragingly.  
  
It's just he...he really cares about me, and I know he loves me, but he's still too afraid to do anything that might hurt or relationship. I mean, that can be good...in some cases. It just that...I don't know. We still go the same places-the movies, out to dinner, stuff like that-and he still treats me like I'm an innocent little girl. I'd really like him to just...open up and do something risky and daringly romantic for once.  
  
, nodded Lady Reiko, thinking. Miyako was a bit surprised..she had left out the innocent little girl' part when she had told her.  
  
, said Lady Reiko, looking directly at Hikari, You want a potion that'll make your boyfriend be a bit more exciting and spontaneously romantic for a little while?  
  
Hikari nodded, still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
I know this may sound corny, but I've got just the thing., said Lady Reiko. She stood and walked back to the counter, swiftly taking a small, deep scarlet bottle out from one of the small shelves. Hikari and Miyako followed, standing and walked to the front of the counter, where Lady Reiko put the small bottle where both Hikari and Miyako could clearly see it.  
  
said Lady Reiko, shaking the liquid inside a bit. Is the potion of Desire. It's a very old potion, and has been used by woman for many centuries.   
  
Lady Reiko slid off the cap, slowly reaching Hikari's wrist and dabbing on a small drop. Hikari looked at it questionably, then lifted it to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled rich and herbal, thick and almost musty.  
  
That's how it smells to women. For men, it's a whole different experience., said Lady Reiko, a very serious expression on her face. Miyako took Hikari's hand and sniffed it too, pulling away in disgust.  
  
There are several levels for this potion., said Lady Reiko, talking as she tightly sealed the bottle, It all depends on how much you put on. Using a few drops will catch his attention and draw him to you. Once he's under your influence, he'll be very affectionate towards you. Kissing, cuddling, sweet talking, the works. You'll also notice his awareness is down...he's completely and uttered focused on your every word.  
  
, said Hikari, You're sure it works then?  
  
Lady Reiko looked up, a bit insulted. Absolutely! There's one thing though.  
  
  
, asked Miyako, completely intend on the woman.  
  
As I said, it's affect all depends on how much is used., said Lady Reiko, looking at the pair solomly. A few drops, and you'll have his affections. That's all you need. If you, say, put the whole bottle on, he'll be all over you. Literally.  
  
Hikari gulped, not even wanting to imagine her Takeru being all over her'. Miyako did the same thing, looking slightly disgusted at the thought. The two girls nodded.  
  
, said Lady Reiko, handing over the bottle to her. Hikari took it carefully, holding it her hands for a moment before looking up. Then Lady Reiko continued.  
  
This is how it works. What I want you to do, said Lady Reiko, making sure she had the girls' full attention, Is put a few drops on your neck just before your date with your boyfriend. Just a few drops. Rub it in a little, and leave it on. As soon as he catches whiff of it, he'll be put under. It lasts for about five hours.  
  
Hikari and Miyako nodded, and Lady Reiko smiled, her seriousness disappearing.  
  
Best of Luck., she added, smiling. Hikari tightened her grip on the bottle, smiling back. Miyako did the same, feeling at ease with the empathetic smile on Lady Reiko's face.  
  
How much would you like?, asked Hikari, reaching into her purse. Lady Reiko smiled, looking down at a small book on the counter.  
  
I'll take 650 yen for it., said Lady Reiko confidently. Hikari looked up, surprised.  
  
Only 650?, said Hikari questionably, not believing something so strong could cost so little. She handed the money over to Lady Reiko, who put it in her pocket.  
  
Yes, only 650. Just for you two ladies., said Lady Reiko. Hikari frowned, then smiled, commenting in her mind how nice the woman truly was.  
  
Arigatou, Reiko-sama., said Hikari, smiling widely. Lady Reiko laughed, smiling.   
  
You're very welcome, girls. Come back anytime.  
  
Miyako nodded too, and the girls turned to leave happily. Miyako laughed, reaching for the door.  
  
Oh! Wait! The girls quickly turned around, surprised. Reiko was waving them back in, flustered and yet still managing to smile.  
  
You! The young lady with the lavendar hair! What was it you wanted? You never told me., said Lady Reiko. Hikari raised an eyebrow, and Miyako blushed.  
  
Me? I didn't need anything. I don't have a boyfriend right now anyway., said Miyako quickly. Hikari looked over her a minute, then smiled and nodded.  
  
She just came in here to help me., said Hikari. Miyako nodded, feeling a bit, for some reason, nervous under Lady Reiko's questioning look.  
  
Are you sure?, she asked, putting a hand on her waist, When you two walked into the store, I could of swore there were two auras that needed something.  
  
The girls shook their head, Hikari wondering how she could of thought she knew that.  
  
Are you sure? Didn't you say that you.., said Lady Reiko, trailing off. She shut her eyes for a minute, thinking. ...Were thinking of getting a Love Potion for yourself?  
  
Miyako blushed, and Hikari looked over at her, surprised. Lady Reiko opened her eyes, then quickly turned and grabbed a small, emerald colored bottle from the wall. She capped it and walked around the counter, quickly giving it to Miyako.  
  
When you walked in, I felt it., said Lady Reiko, smiling divinly. As soon as you saw the Potions in the window, you were thinking of that someone' that you like. You were just too embarressed to say anything when it was really your friend that had needed the potion.  
  
Miyako blushed deep red, and Hikari blinked.  
  
, asked Hikari, clutching her bottle in hand. Miyako looked down at her own, bright emerald, and blushed even further.  
  
No one really.., said Miyako. Hikari narrowed her eyes, knowing that Miyako was lying.   
  
, said Hikari stubbornly. Come, tell me! Who is it?  
  
Miyako smiling secretly, looking down at the bottle. Hikari raised an eyebrow, and sighed. Then, Lady Reiko spoke.   
  
He's already in his second year of college, and, since you're still in high school, you think it's impossible., said Lady Reiko, an empatetic look on her face. Both the girls' jaws droppped, and Miyako blushed ten shades deeper.  
  
Ho-How did you...?, said Miyako shocked.  
  
Not only that, but you value him greatly as a friend, and you don't want to eliminate any hope at maintaining that friendship. He's a very calm, collective and yet very egotisical person. He's very intelligent too...he likes things that have to do with technology. He's a very aloft person, and it's hard for you to know how he feels. He's also very handsome...deep red hair and onyx eyes, a very deeply involved person., said Lady Reiko.  
  
Hikari gasped, the deep red hair and onyx eyes' completely giving it away. There was only one person with...  
  
You...you like Koushirou?, said Hikari quietly. Miyako nodded, and blushed. Hikari stared at her, then looked back at Lady Reiko, who was smiling knowingly.  
  
H-How the heck do you even know that?, asked Hikari, shocked. Miyako seconded her, holding the green bottle in her hand tightly.  
  
Lady Reiko smiled, then winked. I just know things sometimes. It's my job.  
  
Hikari and Miyako blinked.  
  
Take that green flask and go home. If you decide to use it after all, explained Lady Reiko, refurring to the small emerald bottle she had give Miyako, Meet with him and put just a few drops in his drink. It's a common potion, but it still works. It'll make him to tell you exactly how he feels for you.  
  
Miyako nodded, her smiling returning. Thank you!  
  
Hikari nodded too, although she was still halfway in shock over Miyako's unexpected crush. She looked down for a moment at her scarlet bottle, cradled in her hands as though it held a great secret, then looked up and smiled whole heartidly.  
  
Yes, thank you Miss Reiko., said Hikari. Lady Reiko nodded, smiling back.  
  
Now, you two, go! Best of Luck with your two Potions., Lady Reiko said. The girls nodded and turned, for the second time, and headed for the door, smiles on their faces.  
  
Then, just as though to ruin the contentful moment, some one burst though the door.  
  
An unhappy customer.  
  
The bell sounded loudly as the door was slammed; a tall, angry young woman standing in it's place. Hikari and Miyako imediatly stepped back, out of her way, a little bit surprised that someone would want to return one of Lady Reiko's potions.  
  
I DEMAND a refund!, shouted the girl, slamming a small bottle identical to theirs on the counter. Lady Reiko sweatdropped, recognizing one of her most desperate customers.  
  
Are you sure you-  
  
Absoultly! I followed every word you said, and the thing STILL didn't work!  
  
Hikari blinked, then suddenly recognized her. She turned and whispered her name to Miyako, who was just about to burst out laughing before the girl contiuned, Hikari clasping a hand over Miyako's mouth.  
  
What happened?, said Lady Reiko sadly, fingering the empty bottle and sighing. The girl clutched her fists, obviously very angry.  
  
I slipped the ENTIRE damn thing in his drink, and only thing that happened was that he FAINTED during his concert!  
  
Lady Reiko sweatdropped, mumbling to herself about how some people just weren't meant to be. Hikari and Miyako giggled, then, holding their bottles and laughing quietly enough for the girl not to hear, they slipped out the door.  
  
The sunshine on the street blinded the girls for a moment, Miyako rubbing her eyes as they stepped out. Their small bottles glittered in their hands, and they smiled at each other. They muffled voice of the angry girl still being heard from inside the store, the pair walked down the step and walked together down the store.  
  
, said Miyako, smiling, Do you think that Potion will make Takeru a bit more affectionate then usual?  
  
Do you think that your Potion will make Koushirou confess his true feelings' for you?, said Hikari, laughing. Miyako shrugged, then pulled out her bottle, the liquid splashing inside the flask as they walked. Hikari did the same, then turned to Miyako and smiled secretly.  
  
I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Yep, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. If you can answer this simple question (first come first serve) I'll see if I can write a request story for you. Yaoi/Yuri couples accepted. Here it is!  
  
Who was the unhappy customer' that barged into Lady Reiko's shop? And who was she trying to seduce?  
  
If you can get that, free request! It's so easy it's stupid...okay, maybe, maybe not. I suggest you've seen 02 and know who has concerts'. You have to have both who it was and who they were pinning for to win.  
  
Please Review and tell me how I did!


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Love Potion #37: Part II-  
P a s s i o n a t e D i s a s t e r  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
  


  
_Author's Note:_ Since I had such a big response I'm doing a Part II. ^^; I don't have a lot to say, just enjoy-and for heaven's sake, REVIEW! -^^- Btw, a big thanx to everyone who reviewed and/or answered the question at the end. Yes, as if you didn't know, it was JUN and YAMATO. I'll try to think of question for this one too...^^; Thank you again!  
_  
Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon or any of it's supporting characters. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. I also own the fortune teller. -^^-  
  
_Warnings:_ Pretty much humor/fluff. Rated PG-13 because of..how should I put this...hints at sexual attraction. If you can't get into the movie theater w/o your mom in tow, don't read on.  
  
_Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up!_ If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is  
in. If this doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Hikari swallowed nervously, breathing out and then, slowly, back in again. The small, scarlet bottle was sitting just a few inches away from her waiting hands, resting steadily on the smooth countertop of the apartment's only bathroom. It stuck out, a beam of light running through the scarlet colored glass and reflecting in mirror. Her hands were shaking a little, and she clasped them together firmly, swallowing a second time.  
  
Hikari's make-up bag and it's many contents were spilled out over the counter, crowding the bottle back into it's semblance. Sticks of lipgloss and small compacts for her foundation and eyeshadow were lying open, halfway used. Hikari herself was wearing general dating attire-her favorite khaki capri's and a red silk tank-top with pretty oriental embroidery and beads hanging off the edges, the bottom of the top ending just a few inches above her waist. She was already almost ready to go, most of her make-up applied, her hair with it's red flower clips almost ready to go. The only thing left was the damn red bottle.  
  
Again, Hikari reached for it. Her hands were shaking, a bead of sweat running down her neck.  
  
_This is stupid.._, she thought, _It's just a stupid potion...it probably won't work an-  
_  
Then, suddenly, the cordless phone she had dragged into the bathroom before just in case someone-namely Miyako-should call, rang.  
  
Hikari dropped her hands, relieved. She grabbed the mini-cellphone and quickly clicked the Talk' button.  
  
Moshi moshi?, she asked quickly, almost hoping it was Takeru calling to cancel or delay their date that was starting in roughly thirty minutes.  
  
Konnichi-wa! It's me, Miyako., the voice spoke over the other end. It sounded cheerful at first, then choked, sounding very much like her- nervous.  
  
, said Hikari, surprised and relieved at the same time, I thought you were supposed to meet Koushirou at the restaurant tonight!  
  
I am. In fact, I'm here....I'm calling from a pay phone. Thank god, he hasn't shown up yet. I'm starting to regret this bottle thing.  
  
Me too., said Hikari, What did you have to tell him?  
  
I told him I need help with computer technology, said Miyako rather guiltily, Because that's his major. When he asked why I suddenly needed help three quarters of the way into the semester, I told him I had something to tell him too.  
  
Hikari nodded silently, sighing. Are you going to go through with it? Your potion?  
  
Miyako, on the other end of the line, lightly bit her lip and twisted her fingers around the cord of the payphone. She sighed, staring at the bottle in the other hand.  
  
, Miyako said quietly, stilling fingering the rim of the cap, But I just feel...I don't know, weird. Using a freaky love potion to make him tell me how he really feels. I mean, slipping something in a guy's drink is something more like Jun would do.  
  
Hikari laughed, remembering the outraged Jun in the Potion shop. I know. But, still, it's pretty harmless. I mean, this stuff _probably_ doesn't even work for all we know. And if it does, I'm sure it doesn't really work as well as Lady Reiko said it would.  
  
Yeah, you're right Hikari-chan., said Miyako, her voice suddenly brightening, Besides, it can never hurt to try. Good luck with yours, anyway.  
  
, said Hikari. You too.  
  
, said Miyako, her voice wavering over the staticly air balance of the pay phone, I'd better get going before Koushirou gets here. Ja ne.  
  
Ja ne., said Hikari quickly. There was a click on the end, a signal that Miyako had hung up. She sighed and pressed the Off' button on her phone, clicking it off as well. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
The bottle.  
  
_, _ thought Hikari, _Here goes nothing...  
  
_ Hikari breathed out and grabbed the bottle, holding it gently in the palm of her left hand. She slowly unscrewed the cap, the Potion's musty smell of herbs and thick fumes drifting up towards her nose. She lifted up the bottle, very carefully, and let a single drop fall onto her skin. Then, just as she raised it for the second drop, something happened.  
  
Hikari dropped the bottle.  
  
The thin glass of the bottle slipped out of her hands, it's contents spilling out down her shirt and sifting through the palms of her hands. The bottle fell farther, the red glass shattering at her feet as the remaining liquid splashed out on the floor.   
  
Hikari looked down at it in horror, then raised her arms back up to her chest. Her hands were dripping with the brownish-colored liquid, the thick smell of it overpowering her. The liquid had spilled all the way down her shirt, staining the red fabric a darker shade then normal, damping wetness sticking to her skin.   
  
  
  
  
_, said Lady Reiko, a serious expression on her face, Just one or two drops. That's ALL you need. If you, say, put the whole bottle on, he'll be all over you. Literally.  
  
_Hikari gulped, staring down at her hands in shock.  
  
_This is stupid_: , she told herself, swallowing nervously, _It's just some old love potion. You don't believe in that stuff, remember? There's no way some musty smelling water's gonna do anything like that to Takeru. No. Way.  
  
_Hikari choked.  
  
This was _bad._  
  
_I could take a shower,_ she thought, trying to wring out her shirt desperately, _Or just change the shirt. That's it. Just change th-  
  
_Then, as if to make the moment _worse_, Taichi knocked on the door.  
  
You're date's here, Hikari., he said, his voice muffled through the wooden panel, Takeru. You'd better hurry up.  
  
_Very bad._ _  
  
__Okay, so maybe I can't change the shirt._, Hikari thought, _But there's still no way this is gonna do anything. Like I said, just weird smelling water. Not magical Potion.  
  
_She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Hikari took a big breath and breathed in, grabbing her purse and small cellphone and opening the door. Just as Taichi had said, Takeru was waiting, smiling, in their small entryway.  
  
, thought Hikari, as Takeru stood up to greet her,   
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Miyako sighed, staring at the bottle she held in her hands, hidden from sight under the counter of the restaurant booth. She turned it, watching the liquid spill inside to the left, then to the right, then to the left again.  
  
_I can't believe I'm doing this. A love potion, yeah, sure....but still, if it's supposed to even remotely work, it can't hurt...  
  
_Miyako sighed again, leaning back and holding the bottle still in her lap. This was so...  
  
Excuse me? Ma'am?  
  
Miyako looked up, startled, a young waitress standing over her and smiling.  
  
  
  
Can I help you with something? A drink, or some food?, she said, pulling out a small waitress ordering pad.  
  
, said Miyako, thinking, I'm waiting for someone...but..maybe some drinks. Two Cokes' please.  
  
, said the waitress, jotting down the order, I'll be back in a second with that for you.  
  
Miyako nodded, then turned her mind back to the problem at hand. The small bottle felt heavy in her hands, tilting as she ran the edge of her fingertip along the smooth glass. She looked at it for a minute, staring as she thought about Koushirou, until the waitress came back.  
  
Here you go., she said politely, Two Cokes. I'll be back if you'd like to order when your friend gets here.  
  
Miyako smiled, thanking her. The waitress walked away, a tray of food balanced in her other hand, leaving Miyako alone with her thoughts. Again.  
  
_Okay...well, are you gonna do this or not? Just put a few drops in...if it works, yay, if it doesn't, big deal. Okay? Just try it, it's not gonna poison him or anything...  
  
_Miyako shuddered, wishing she hadn't thought of that. Slowly, she lifted the thin bottle in her hand and unscrewed the cap, setting it on the table just near her elbow. She lifted the bottle, and leaned it, just barely, over the rim of the Coke.  
  
She tilted it slowly, just barely letting the bottle curve under her hand. A few drops spilled out into the drink, disappearing in a small burst and blending easily with the brown liquid, then increasing into a small stream. Miyako choked, remembering it was supposed to be _just a few drops_ , and pulled it up. A little more poured out, much more then a few drops, and the rest settled back into the bottle. Miyako picked it up, shaking the bottle lightly.  
  
Instead of the sloshing sound of liquid in the bottle, she only heard a dim drip as a small amount of the potion rolled around, only a few drops' _left._  
  
_Heh..heh....I guess I put a little more then a few drops of the stuff in it, huh?_, Miyako thought, choking. She swallowed nervously, pulling the bottle back into her lap under the table and screwing on the cap. _Oh well...it's not this stuff is gonna go into overdrive if I put in a little bit more then necessary. Right? Right.  
  
_She had a _bad_ feeling about this.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Hikari smiled, trying not to look nervous. Takeru stood, walking over to her, smiling himself. Taichi, thank god, had gone back into either the kitchen or his room, leaving the two alone.  
  
You look wonderful, Hikari. Are you ready to go?, said Takeru slowly, running his eyes over her.  
  
Hikari smiled wider, mentally choking as she bit her lower lip. So far, nothing had gone wrong...maybe the Potion was nothing more then a cheap perfume, a bad smelling perfume at that, in a pretty bottle.  
  
I'm ready. Where are we going?, she said, relieved as Takeru stepped forward without showing any signs of being put under'.  
  
I thought we might just go to my place and have supper together, my cooking. Just the two of us., Takeru said. Hikari smiled. They hadn't done anything like that in awhile.  
  
That'd be wonderful., said Hikari. See, the Potion wasn't even doing a th-  
  
Takeru stepped forward, reaching for a her hand, then paused. He froze, blinking for a minute, then lowering his eyes back down to her.  
  
Do you smell that, Hikari? What is tha.....it smells so..., said Takeru, his voice dragging as he stepped closer her her. Hikari gulped, taking back everything she had said in the last five minutes.  
  
, said Hikari hurriedly. She swallowed, smoothing her shirt and smiling.  
  
, said Takeru. His eyes, his normally bright crystal-blue eyes, glazed over strangely. Are you sure? It's so...so...attra-  
  
Yes! New perfume!, said Hikari. She was a bit flustered now...she had never seen Takeru look quite that way, so.....distracted.  
  
, said Takeru. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the neck, just were she had first dripped the potion.  
  
Must be..some....perf..ume...  
  
Hikari felt a shiver run through her body at his touch, blinking and then, reluctantly, stepping away. Takeru pulled back, surprised, as Hikari nervously began fiddling with her hair.  
  
Yes..well..um...we should get going! Dinner!, she said, looking up and praying silently to herself. Takeru nodded, his eyes still hazed, taking her hand and kissing it softly.  
  
Of course, baby., he said, his voice much slower and deeper then she had ever heard it.  
  
_Then again.._, Hikari thought, as he lifted his head up and took her hand in hers and led her out the door to his awaiting car, _I could get used to this..._  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


  
  
Miyako looked up, shocked. She tightened the grip on the bottle, her mind still in shock as she had realized she had just accidentally poured in about a hundred times more of the Potion then she was supposed to. Koushirou, only about fifteen minutes late, was standing above her.  
  
I'm sorry I'm late. Did you have something to talk about?, he said, smiling. He took a seat in the bench of the booth, across from her. It sounded important from talking to you over the phone.  
  
Miyako gulped, feeling herself blush. Um...yeah. T-Thanx for coming, Koushirou. I know this was out of the way.  
  
No problem., said Koushirou, waiting. Miyako smiled for a second, then blinked and looked down at the two Cokes in front of her. She quickly took the one on the left and slid it towards him.  
  
That's for you., Miyako said, trying to sound normal. Koushirou smiled and took it, raising it up and taking a small sip. Miyako watched the glass intently as he drank it, sighing in relief when he didn't fall over coughing in convulsions.  
  
Miyako smiled again, raising up her own glass to her lips. _You see, I told you the potion wasn't going to work anyway. You were all worried about this for nothing.  
  
_Miyako shut her eyes in contentment, taking a long sip of her own drink. It tasted thick and sugary, like someone had mixed it with dust and set in the sun for _way_ too long. She pressed her lips together in disgust, trying to regain her composure for Koushirou, and swallowed. He looked at her strangely, frowning as she swallowed a second time, her mouth tasting like she had just eating an old shoe or something.  
  
You okay, Miyako? You look a little bit pale.., Koushirou said, a tone of worry in his voice. Miyako choked, looking down at her Coke. She stirred it with her straw slowly, then clamped down on her tongue when she noticed that thick clouds of dark green were swirling up as she stirred.  
  
, she said, rather loud,   


_  
_

Koushirou blinked, looking her over strangely. She was staring down into her glass, stirring it slowly with some sort of bleak fasinatation, and mumbling something under her breathe. She was also very pale, almost as though she was in a vague state of shock.  
  
Miyako? Are you _alright?_ What's wrong?, Koushirou said. Miyako looked up, startled, a blank look on her face as she blinked.  
  
Miyako opened and shut her eyes slowly, focusing on Koushirou. All the rest of the world felt blurred around her, her face warm and her stomach swirling slowly underneath her, as she felt a slow haze spread over her mind. Suddenly, then, just suddenly, she felt a dull ache overtake her heart, hanging in her chest. She...she had to tell him.  
  
Koushirou looked over her, staring, as her soft brown eyes clouded over and her lips curved into a queer sort of a frown. He tilted his head forward, looking over her features carefully. Something was wrong.  
  
, Miyako started, shuddering. She wanted to stop herself, but felt a strange desire push her onward, dulling her emotions into blank words, her only need to tell her heart to him.   
  
_  
  
_ Koushirou blinked, confused. You what?  
  
I just wanted to tell you.., said Miyako, the strange hazed blur pushing her onward in her chest, That I've really liked you for such a long time. Ever since.., she continued, tears stinging her eyes, I was a little girl. I've always...always cared for you...and I think I might love you.  
  
Koushirou's eyes widened, and her stared at her in shock as she broke down, tears running down her cheeks as she put her head in her hands and cried.  


  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Hikari blushed as Takeru walked her to the door and slipped in the key, unlocking it quickly and leading her inside. She didn't know why on Earth she felt so...so...out of place with Takeru. It wasn't like she hadn't been to the Ishida apartment before. In fact, considering the years and years she had known Takeru since childhood, this was probably the twelve hundredth time she'd been there. Still, she couldn't help but feel nervous with the new' hopelessly romantic Takeru next to her.  
  
Sure, it was _Takeru_...but under the spell' of the potion, he was more like a devoted personal servant. He had opened the door to his car for her and shut it as she stepped inside, commenting on her clothes, hair, and even _make-up_ as they drove away. The only thing that seemed to be on his mind was her- all through the ride it was I hope you'll like the dinner, Hikari..', or I know my cooking isn't great, Hikari..' or You look beautiful tonight, Hikari..'- she had never heard anyone go on and on just about her. He was just...a completely different person. The usually short ride had taken forever to get through, and now there was even more: the dinner.  
  
Ladies first, darling., said Takeru, his voice still lower and deeper then normal. Hikari did her best to smile, walking into the apartment as he shut the door behind her.  
  
As she had expected, the apartment was empty, none of Takeru or Yamato's family to be found. The table, to her surprise, was set beautifully, adorned with two thin candles and china plates.  
  
Oh, it's beautiful Takeru!, said Hikari, gasping. Takeru smiled, taking her hand once more and leading her towards the table. He pulled out the chair and invited her to sit down, then tucked it back under her. With another soft kiss to her hand, he let her go and walked into the kitchen, opening the oven and taking out their dinner.  
  
Hikari smiled, secretly pleased. This certainly didn't seem as horrible as Lady Reiko would have made it out to be. In fact, she was rather enjoying herself. Aside from the annoying car ride, all the attention and _affection_ she was receiving was beginning to go to her head, her smile out of pure and contented satisfaction.  
  
Takeru returned, setting the main dinner course in front of her like she was at a fancy restaurant. He did the same for his own food, then pulled out a thin book of matches and struck a flame, lighting the two candles and blowing out the match in his hand quickly. With a warm smile that seemed to melt every part of Hikari's body, he sat down directly across from her.  
  
Are you enjoying the dinner, sweetheart?, Takeru asked. Hikari smiled in reply, nodding.  
  
Very much so. It's lovely, Takeru., Hikari said. She took a bite of the chicken, it's warm juices melting deliciously in her mouth. And the food is..so...delicious!  
  
I'm so happy you like it, darling., said Takeru, just his voice, so low and smooth, making tingles run up her spine, It's all for you.  
  
You really didn't have to go through all the trouble, Takeru., Hikari said, taking another bite of the chicken before going on, You didn't ha-  
  
Of course I did, honey! Everything I do for you is worth it., Takeru said. Hikari smiled, blushing, as the two finished their meal in silence.  
  
As she finished her meal, staring down at her plate as Takeru looked at her through the flame of the candles, she couldn't help but feel flattered. She blushed deeply, picking at her rice, and finding herself wondering how Miyako was doing.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Miyako let out a sob, her head in her hands. She didn't know what she had just said, what the strange aura wrapped around her had made her do, but she could tell by Koushirou's shocked expression it hadn't been good.  
  
I'm sorry, Koushirou...I just....I..., Miyako said, tears streaming down her face. Koushirou didn't answer at first, staring at her for a moment before the words would come.  
  
I..Miyako. I didn't know that you..., he said, cut off by Miyako's sobbing.  
  
I know! I...I didn't mean to say it, I don't know...I just don't know anything anymore!, said Miyako, her voice loud. A few people, including a girl in the booth just behind theirs, turned to look.  
  
Miyako, it's.., Koushirou sad, trying to calm her.  
  
It's awful! I should have never used that stupid potion! Look what's it's done!, said Miyako, still crying endlessly. The girl in the booth perked up, leaning forward at the word potion'.  
  
_I knew it...  
  
_It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Koushirou!, said Miyako. Koushirou blinked, dismissing the potion' part as part of her disillustional behavior.  
  
Miyako, it's really..  
  
I know! It's horrible!, said Miyako. She continued sobbing, feeling her body become weak. The feeling in her stomach hadn't gone away, and she felt the world sway. I never.., said Miyako again, suddenly feeling herself become weak, the bottle she had held all this time under the table slipping into the curve of the booth seat beside her.   
  
Miyako moaned, then shut her eyes, falling forward and slumping on the table.  
  
, cried out Koushirou. He immediately jumped up from his seat across from her, rushing over and picking up her limp body in his arms. She let out a moan, a sign that she was alright, then went limp again.  
  
Don't worry Miyako, you'll be fine.., he said, propping her up and tilting her head forward.   
  
, said Miyako, her voice so weak it was barely legible.  
  
Just relax. Don't even try to talk. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?, said Koushirou. Without waiting for an answer, he picked her up, supporting her shoulders and head with one arm and her knees in the other. The waitress, who had noticed the whole ordeal just as Miyako passed out, offered to call an ambulance. Koushirou nodded, then carried her outside the doors to wait.  
  
Jun smiled in her booth, taking a sip of her shake and smiling seductively as the pair finally walked out the door. Everyone else's eyes were focused on them, the waitress hurriedly dialing, no one watching the innocent girl with the big hair and milkshake.  
  
_That must have been a Potion..._, thought Jun, taking another sip through her straw, _Probably from that old witch, Lady Reiko. I'm just glad I was here to watch...whatever she put in that drink of hers she sipped herself, making it work double time on her. A Potion that makes anyone confess how they feel to the person in front of them._, continued Jun, smiling all the more as her plan formed, _Interesting. It's strong too...I wonder if I could use that stuff on-  
  
_Jun smirked, ducking her head as she turned to look at the now empty booth behind her. The two Cokes were still sitting there, untouched, and people in the restaurant had begun to go back to their own personal conversations and coffee shop lives.  
  
She slowly got up, walking over to the booth. The table contained only the two drinks and their straws, nothing else sitting on the surface of the booth besides the salt and pepper shakers. But...on the seat, just as she had been suspecting....  
  
Jun picked up the small emerald bottle and smiled. She shook it, a very small and yet legible splash of liquid coming dimly from the inside.  
  
Just a few drops left.  
  
Jun smiler wider, fingering it a moment before slipping it into her pocket.  
  
_This could come in handy.  
  
_

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


_   
_Hikari finished her food, setting down her chopsticks. Seeing she was done, Takeru did the same, although his own food had barely been touched.  
  
Are you done, sweetheart?, said Takeru sweetly. Hikari instictivly blushed, nodding.  
  
Yes, I a-  
  
Wonderful, so am I., said Takeru. He got up, walking across the table only to take her hand and pull her up, pushing the chair back in under her. Hikari blushed, smiling.  
  
What would you like to do now, baby?, he asked. His voice was _still_ low and deep, sending a chill down her spine. Hikari bit her lip in pleasure.  
  
, said Hikari, not exactly knowing what to say. It wasn't like they really had _anything_ to do, unless he planned on taking her to a movie or something.  
  
I'm not sure., she said, finally, What would _you_ like to do?  
  
I'm glad you asked., Takeru said, smiling. Still holding her hand, he led her over to the couch, seating and then setting down herself. Hikari's eyes widened as she turned to her, suddenly all the warnings about Takeru being _way_ overly affectionate suddenly coming to mind.  
  
She had a bad feeling about this. A _bad_ feeling.  
  
, she said, her voice wavering, I think we should..st-sto-  
  
Hikari shut her eyes and gasped, her voice cut off. She felt a soft, warm touch on her neck-Takeru kissing her exactly at the place where she had first applied the potion.  
  
She let out a low sound, something between a moan and a sigh, and let him kiss her like that again, shivers running down her neck. She knew she should stop him, but...It was mind over pleasure, and pleasure was winning.  
  
Hikari swallowed and leaned back into Takeru's embrace, thinking about what else, if this was just the beginning, he was going to do.  
  
And, somewhere, just somewhere, Jun smiled and imagined herself doing the same thing with her one and only... Yamato Ishida.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


End of Part II! -^^- If you'd like the ending, you'll just have to review. Jun fans, don't kill me! She's on the prowl again the next chapter, and her own Potion disaster happens, only nothing goes wrong. (Hmm...) Takeru's going a bit overboard on affection (don't' worry, not THAT overboard) and Miyako wakes up to a tell-all Koushirou.   
  
Like I said, if you want the end, you MUST review! Question of the Chapter is:  
  
**Jun's on the prowl again! If Miyako's potion of Confession actually works on Jun's unsuspecting prey, then what do you think's gonna happen when Jun has her OWN disaster with Yamato? Remember, the potion _works! _ -^^-  
  
**Okay! Part III is waiting for enough ppl to ask for it!  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Love Potion #37: Part III-  
_U n c e r t a i n_ O u t c o m e  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
  


  
_Author's Note:_ Konnichi wa! Due to ANOTHER overwhelming request for a sequel, I'm doing this. I hope it turns out okay. ^^; Don't worry, I'm also planning on getting back to my Betraying Innocence story soon too...the sequel to that one is almost done. -sigh..- Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon or any of it's supporting characters. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. I also own the fortune teller. -^^-  
  
_Warnings:_ Pretty much humor/fluff. Rated PG-13 because of..how should I put this...hints at sexual attraction. If you can't get into the movie theater w/o your mom in tow, don't read on.  
  
_Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up!_ If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is  
in. If this doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Miyako let out a sigh, her breathe escaping her as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her body was white, blurred and out of focus. She breathed out again, this time sounding more like a moan then anything, and blinked, opening her eyes again. This time things came into focus, the vague white shifting into blurred coloring, a light and some sort of machine, all under a gray tiled ceiling, becoming clearer each second.  
  
, Miyako said, moving her fingertips against the smooth fabric of the white sheet underneath her. Her voice sounded weak, choked almost, and she coughed, pulling herself up.  
  
Koushirou blinked, startled by the sudden moment. Miyako! Hey, you're awake!  
  
He rushed to her bedside, a smile on his face. Miyako blinked again, confused, and tried repeating herself.  
  
Koushirou..w-where...am I?, she said. She looked around as she said this, her mind still not adjusted enough to her surroundings to understand.  
  
Koushirou frowned, then smiled again. The hospital, Miyako-chan.  
  
The HOSPITAL!? Nani....yo sai..., Miyako said, her voice lowering as she looked down and saw herself in a cheap-looking hospital gown, in the starched white sheets of a hospital bed. She was so surprised, shocked in fact, that she missed the -chan at the end of her name.  
  
Koushirou nodded.  
  
How long have I been..., said Miyako, looking back up, ..knocked out?  
  
Koushirou frowned, suddenly looking trademark serious.  
  
About a year.  
  
, Miyako said, screaming. A few of the nurses in the hall stopped, looking in with sweatdrops on their faces, then continued on their way.  
  
A YEAR?!  
  
Koushirou laughed, and Miyako raised both her eyebrows, her face turning red.  
  
About fifteen minutes, actually.  
  
Miyako narrowed her eyes dangerously, and Koushirou stopped laughing. Then, suddenly, he got serious once again.  
  
You passed out at the restaurant, Miyako., he said, frowning, And the waitress called an ambulance so I could take you here. The doctors say you're fine, that you must of fainted out of stress or shock or something.  
  
Miyako nodded, frowning. Koushirou smiled, trying to comfort her.  
  
But everything's fine., he repeated, You don't even have to stay here. As a matter of fact, when you feel up to it we can just walk on out. Miyako nodded, relieved that Koushirou _had_ only been teasing her...even though he'd be paying for it later. Then, suddenly, Koushirou took her hand.  
  
I'm glad you're okay.  
  
Miyako nodded again, blushing deeply. She looked down her the two hands, Koushirou squeezing hers gently, and then she suddenly remembered.  
  
Why she had fainted. What had happened. What she had _said.  
  
_Miyako jerked her hand back, and Koushirou looked up at her, confused. She starred down at her hands, now clasped in her lap.  
  
I..I'm sorry, I..-, started Koushirou, embarrassed.  
  
About what I said...-ahem-...earlier, that is..I.., Miyako said. She looked up, and for moment, their eyes locked. Onyx met hazel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both of the two looked down in embarrassment.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Jun eyed the bottle in pure happiness, running her fingertips down the glass meticulously.  
  
_We'll see who captures your heart NOW, Yamato Ishida!, _she thought, narrowing her eyes in delight.  
  
After all these years, you'll FINALLY be mine for the taking!, Jun said, triumphantly, raising her bottle in the air in place of a peace sign. A few people along the sidewalk stopped and looked at her in horror, pointing and quickly scuffling themselves along. Jun sweatdropped and immediately started walking again.  
  
_If this little bottle,_ she thought, cradling it in her hands, _Will make my Yama-chan tell me how he truly feels, then all this trouble I've been going through with the that old hag Reiko will be worth it. And to think it's all the gift of that Miyako girl Daisuke and his friends enjoy hanging out with so much.  
  
_Jun giggled, pleased with her brilliant' plan. After three years of attempts and failures Yamato would finally be hers.   
  
It was simply unbelievable.  
  
Jun smiled, swooning with joy. Hers. Her one and only. Yamato Ishida. The guy she'd been chasing after since God knows when. All, finally, to herself.   
  
Jun walked silently for a moment, then stopped and turned right, reaching her destination. The parking lot of the theater concert hall was already packed full, cars full of teenage girls and their own sweethearts already beginning to jam themselves into the building for the concert that would start in just about an hour.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Careful to avoid the cars and small crowds of people heading for the door, Jun crossed the street and walked around the deserted grounds of the building, reaching a dark back door near an alleyway, pulling out her silver key and letting herself in.  
  
Jun had stolen the janitor's set of keys nearly two years ago, making five copies of each of the following keys: The key to the back and front doors, the storage room keys, and, finally, the key to Yamato's dressing room. Yamato hadn't been left alone, even at his concerts, ever since.  
  
The door slipped open easily, and Jun stepped in, locking it quickly behind her and slipping the key back onto the chain she hung below her chest. She knew the corridors of the building easily, and she walked straight, her palms held up against the wall for balance in the dark. Turning left, then right, then straight, the sound of someone rehearsing slowly beginning to drain to her ears. Turning a left corner, then traveling onward through a now-lighted hallway, the sound got louder, a guitarist warming up, it's tune guiding her to a closed door with a beam of light shining out from under it's crack. Jun smiled, slipping the bottle back into her pocket, and let herself in once again.  
  
Again, the room she was in was dimly lighted. This area was known as stage left'...the stage branched off to one side, the room where Yamato was warming up, the guitar tuning louder now, just to the right. He always, always practiced in the backstage' area, directly behind the concert stage. She should know, she visited' him there often.  
  
Jun looked around her surroundings, eyes the multiple cases and equipment boxes of the room. She looked around, making sure to be quiet in case Yamato should hear her, until her eyes rested on Yamato's open guitar case. She walked up to it, looking around until she finally spotted what she was _really_ looking for. His water bottle.  
  
She walked up to it slowly, kneeling down on the floor and pulling out the small emerald bottle. Even in the dim light it sparkled, waiting. No matter what he was drinking, Yamato always put it in his green water bottle that he used for concerts. He set it by his case, where it was easy to find, until the concert began.   
  
How convenient of him.  
  
Holding the bottle in one hand, Jun slowly screwed it open, inhaling it's rich, musty smell. Then, ever so carefully, she unscrewed the top of Yamato's water bottle, seeing simply water inside. In a very quick seconds she had dumped the contents of the bottle, only a mere several drops, into the water, turning it a drippy brown. Jun dropped the glass bottle on the floor, pushing it aside as she re-screwed the top of Yamato's bottle and stood herself up, water bottle in hand, and headed for the doorway of the backstage rehearsing room.   
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Hikari, still on the couch of the Ishida apartment, let out a gasp as her lips were finally released. A pure rush of pleasure ran through her body, intrigued in fact at the things this new' Takeru dared to do to her. (A/N: -Ahem- Not sex, ppl.)  
  
Takeru breathed out too, turning to look down at her as Hikari rested her head gently between his neck and shoulders.  
  
Did you like that?, he said, whispering in an almost seductive way into her ear. Hikari blinked, opening her eyes and smiling.  
  
, she said. Takeru smiled, tightening his hold on her shoulders.   
  
Hikari sighed, very content at this new situation. The hell with that Reiko person. She was loving this, every sweet little bit- the new' Takeru could even French kiss and nip her earlobe at the exact time she wanted him to, inducing pleasure that Takeru had never touched.  
  
Then, suddenly, she felt guilty.  
  
Takeru.  
  
Hikari looked up at her partner, and he smiled down, ignoring the frown beginning to tug down at her lips. The same face, same hair. But his eyes- his kind, warm, melting blue eyes- were clouded over slightly, just vaguely noticeable in the dim light of the room.  
  
He wasn't the same. In personality, anyway.  
  
, Hikari said slowly, her voice drifting off with hesitance. Takeru smiled and looked down, making her feel even more guilty about what she was going to do.  
  
Yeah, baby?   
  
Listen...I think we should stop here for tonight., Hikari said. Takeru frowned, then blinked, then frowned again.  
  
  
  
_Oh, great, he wants to know why. Because I put you under a love potion tonight, honey, and I feel like I'm making out with a totally different guy?! Okay, that's enough..  
  
_Because..I just think we should., Hikari said. She ended the sentence with a smile, feeling a little bit better now that it had stopped.  
  
  
  
Takeru's adreniline-driven mind stopped in mind sentence, speechless. For a moment he thought- just vaguely- that she was right, that something was wrong, and that that soft smile of hers was all he needed to keep himself happy.  
  
Then, that rich smell that smelled like women and thick perfumes drifted back upward, blocking those thoughts out once more.  
  
He couldn't stop here. He had too...-  
  
On an impulse, taking the relieved Hikari completely off guard, he kissed her.  
  
Hikari's eyes shot open at the sudden touch, pulling herself away from his grasp and breaking away, shocked.  
  
Takeru would never do that to her.  
  
, she said, staring at him. Takeru backed off, the clouded look in his eyes still apparent. How...how could you do that?  
  
, started Takeru. Again, that familiar feeling overtook him. A feeling of guilt, of shock at what he had done and the hurt in Hikari's eyes.  
  
Then it took over him again.  
  
Please, Hi-  
  
He reached forward, and, too Hikari's pure shock, aggressively kissed her again, more urgently this time, as though he was loosing her. Again, Hikari pulled away, shocked and now even wrenched at what he was trying to do.  
  
Takeru would _never, _never do this to her.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him, completely gone from her now.  
  
Damn that Lady Reiko.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
  
  
I...I mean, I just-  
  
The pair looked down in embarrassment, the colour of red tinting their faces. Miyako stared at her hands for a moment, and Koushirou looked down, pretending to be mesmerized by the floor.  
  
Both of them spoke out at the same time, their eyes suddenly shooting up and meeting each others'.  
  
  
  
They gasped, immediately looking back down.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had said that. It was the Potion, the Potion of Confession or whatever Reiko-sama had said it was, that made her do it. Even now, even with it's hold of her gone, it hung over her, haunting her with it's uncertain outcome.  
  
She had confessed her love for him, not leaving a word behind. And that was that.  
  
Miyako cleared her throat, and Koushirou looked up, Miyako cursing under her breath when she felt blood run up through her cheeks in a rush of colour.  
  
Koushirou, I know you must be wondering..I mean, about what I-, she said, her bowed head shooting upward when she was interrupted.  
  
Did you mean it? That y-....I mean, what you said., Koushirou said. He looked serious, expecting an answer that Miyako was reluctant to give.  
  
You mean, do I..., said Miyako, blushing deeply as she looked up at his face, meeting his eyes a final time, Love you?  
  
Koushirou regained his serious expression as he nodded, though he was blushing as well.  
  
Well, yes., he said, Miyako blinking.   
  
, she said.  
  
  
  
Koushirou looked up, surprised at Miyako's calm, deep expression.  
  
I do love you, Koushirou.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Knock knock!, Jun cried out joyfully, clutching the water bottle in her hand. The guitar music halted, crashing on a bad note when he heard her sickenly cheerful voice.  
  
Jun smiled, fixing her hair (a lost cause) as she waited for Yamato to open the door. After a few seconds, and several whispered swear words she couldn't hear over the cheers of the growing crowd, the door slid open.  
  
She was glowing, as usually, although she looked unusually giddy this time. Great.  
  
Oh. Jun., Yamato said, narrowing his eyes. What a ...surprise.  
  
Konban-wa, Yama-chan! I just thought I'd stop by and wish you good luck for the concert., Jun said, smiling her head off. Yamato sweatdropped, cursing mentally in his mind all the reasons he had been born.  
  
Stopping by. More like conveniently stalking him...  
  
Well, I'd just love to stay and talk with you _but, _said Yamato, smiling fakely, I have my concert to do now so...  
  
You wouldn't believe what happened when I got here., said Jun, ignoring him. I was walking in and I _accidentally _ spilt your water! But don't worry, I filled it back up for you. Here!  
  
Jun finished and shoved the bottle forward into his hands, Yamato fumbling it for a second and looking up at her, confused at her innocent wistful look.  
  
He looked down at it, then up at her. Jun smiled.  
  
She was still looking.  
  
, said Yamato. Jun smiled deeply, positively glowing with... happiness, if you could consider that a side affect of obsession.  
  
Your concert's in a few minutes. Why don't you try some? Of the water- yeah, the _water_- I got you so that your throat doesn't get sore or something while you're singing., Jun said. Yamato blinked, looking at her and raising an eyebrow as she finished, taking in a gulp of air and smiling again.  
  
Please, for me?  
  
Yamato stared at her, sure for a moment that she was sent from Hell to kill him. The last time she did this, at his concert last weekend, he ended up fainting on stage. But that wasn't the worst part.  
  
It was waking up to her smiling face.  
  
Um...that's okay, Jun. I'm not ...thirsty.  
  
Jun blinked, then frowned, staring at him for a moment and narrowing her eyes. He could of swore, just then, that if looks could kill...-  
  
Uh! Alright, alright... I'll try some... of that water.  
  
Jun immediately brightened up like a light bulb, smiling as he lifted the bottle to his lips, chucking it back into his throat. He swallowed, pursing his lips to hide this slight disgust... whatever she put it his waterbottle tasted like mothballs, old and musty and... just sickening.  
  
Jun's eyes widened in joy as he drank it, then lowered the waterbottle to meet her eyes. Jun smiled at him, staring at him as though waiting for something to happen. He stared back, unwavering his gaze until, suddenly, a strange wave of aura overtook him.  
  
Jun smiled wider, waiting. It would only be a few minutes now.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Hikari pulled away, forcing herself out of his grasp around her shoulders. Tears, tears of shock and disbelief, ran down her cheeks.  
  
Takeru! Please, just stop it! Stop it now!, she said, blurting out the words as though they were meant to be spoken by some other unfortunate girl.  
  
Takeru would never do this to her. He couldn't. He wouldn't.  
  
Hikari shoved him away, Takeru a bit disbelieving, as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
No! God, what I have done to you..., she said, crying with tear now rolling freely down her face. Takeru blinked, suddenly feeling the want- no, the _need -_ to comfort her, to hold her, to do something to end the pain in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
Hikari..I'm...so sorry.., Takeru said slowly, the clear look in his eyes, just a moment, flashing over the clouded effect of the Potion's power. Hikari blinked, looking at him as he reached forward and took him in his arms. Then, suddenly, she felt everything fade away. It felt right again.  
  
Oh, Takeru, I.., she started, still crying. Takeru pulled her closer, her head resting on his shoulders, as her voice broke off and she continued to sob.  
  
Then, suddenly, being so close to her and the Potion still clinging strongly to the nape of her neck and the curves of her chest, it took over again.  
  
As Hikari, still sobbing, cried in his arms, he felt it surge through this body and mind again. Lifting her chin with his hand, shock and surprise now echoing in her eyes, he kissed her, forcing himself not to let her go.  
  
Hikari's mind snapped, pulling away from his grasp and tugging herself away from his lips as she looked at him in horror.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore.  
  
She stood up, still looking at him in utter shock. He looked back, innocence flashing back into his eyes once more but only fading in moment as he stepped close to her again; the rich smell tasting of woman and cinnamon clawing at his mind to be closer to where it originated on her neck and shoulders.  
  
And all she could do was stare, stare in horror as he looked at her with meaningless desire, the clouded look in his eyes filling even his heart.  
  
Hikari let out a sob, stepping backwards as the irony of the situation hit her in a tsunami of emotion. Tears running down her face, she did the only thing she could think of doing.  
  
Run.  
  
She fled out of the living room towards closest door she could find; which was down the hall and to the left; opening and shutting it safely behind her; all comprehension leaving her as she quickly locked the door, hearing Takeru run after her.  
  
Hikari! Hey, listen baby, I'm sorry! Come on..  
  
Hikari swallowed, listening to him as a sort of low ache spread throughout her chest. She turned away from the door, and from Takeru, to look at the room around her. She had to remember that it wasn't really him.  
  
And she had to think of something to do about it.  
  
As fate had intervened, she had locked herself into a small bedroom of the apartment, which she assumed, by the enormous mess and the two matching beds, was the boys' room.  
  
Hikari felt herself sweatdrop lightly, walking into the room like it was the mouth of a snake. After all these years, she'd never been invited into Takeru's bedroom for any reason.  
  
(A/N: -^^-)  
But still, as unfamiliar as it was, it was clear to see that it was in bad shape. Maybe, after her own Takeru paid for the Hell she was going through tonight, she'd offer to clean it for him.  
  
But anyway, she thought, back to the situation at hand. She was locked in a bedroom, Takeru still pleading desperately with her outside the door-  
  
Hikari, sweetheart, _please, _I-  
  
And she didn't have a plan. Great. Just great.  
  
Then, as she paced the room in thought, kicking away a pair of red-and-white spotted boxer shorts out of her path in disgust, she looked up and saw it.  
  
A cordless phone.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and the idea hit her like a ton of bricks, Hikari lunging for the phone as though there was something in between it and her to stop her.  
  
Darling, honey, come on, open the d-  
  
Hikari grabbed it off it's stand, holding it in her hand for a moment and praising God for this miracle. She smiled, relief flooding through a part of her- though nervousness still filled most of her mind- and clicked the small flashing red button to On'.  
  
Now, she only had to think of someone to call.  
  
Taichi and Sora were out on a date, Miyako was probably still off trying her luck with Koushirou-  
  
_I wonder how that went,_ thought Hikari, interrupting herself, _Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out later...  
  
_-and all of her other friends would probably think she had gone insane. That left one person, the only person, in fact, that _might _ be able to reverse this whole nightmare of a date.  
  
Lady Reiko.  
  
_Dammit, what's her number? I know I looked at the sign when we were walking in...kusoo, what is it?  
  
  
_5-7-5...no, 574, that was the district number, 6-6-8-5-2. Right?   
  
Hikari cringed. Maybe. Possibly... slight chance...  
  
But she had to try.  
  
, she said outloud to herself, holding the phone in front of her. Let's do this.  
  
5-7-4-6...  
  
Hikari?! Please, sugar, come out, I'm so sor-  
  
6-8-5-2.  
  
Hikari gulped, ignored the pleading Takeru outside the door and placing the phone to her ear. After a brief moment of silence it picked up, starting with a long ring. (A/N: Tokyo has 8-digit phone#'s.)  
  
And another.  
  
And another....  
  
_Damn, come on, pick up, please, pick UP...  
  
_It rang a fourth time, and Hikari felt her hopes drop back, her finger moving over the Off' button just as a small click was heard on the other end.  
  
_Juuban Reiko; Potions, the Tarot and Palms. How may I-  
_  
Lady Reiko!?! Oh, thank God..., said Hikari, almost jumping when she heard the beautiful woman's voice.  
  
There was a pause on the other line, then a brief statement hung with confusion.  
  
_Er... may I help you, ma'am?  
_  
Hikari sweatdropped, blushing a little bit as happiness began to flood her. She might be able to get herself out of this...  
  
Oh, I'm... sorry, Lady Reiko-sama. This is Hikari Yagami, and I-  
  
_Oh! Yes, I remember now, you're the young girl with the bashful boyfriend. Is something the matter?  
  
Is something the matter?, _thought Hikari, thick sarcasm dripping from her thoughts. _I wish it were that simple..  
  
_Yes! There is! I-  
  
_Did the Potion not work? Nothing happened?  
_  
Hikari sweatdropped, twirling her fingers in her hair. This was going to be a little bit hard to explain...  
  
Oh, it worked all right., said Hikari, almost putting a weak snicker at the end.  
  
There was a pause on the other line.  
  
_What happened?  
_   
Hikari took a deep breath, pulling together her thoughts and explaining. The spilt bottle all over her chest, the dinner, the _wonderful _ make-out session afterward (with a tad bit of blushing) and the current details of her problem. All through it, Lady Reiko made small comments, a um-hmm' or uh-huh', an ocasional yes' put in here and there. Then, finally, just as Hikari finished, she spoke.  
  
_The Potion of Desire is very, very strong when used incorrectly. You're lucky your boyfriend is as attached and sweet as he is, or else you'd probably be drunk and locked in a hotel room with him right now.  
  
_Hikari shuddered, imagining that little scene with Takeru in her mind.  
  
_But like I said, you're lucky. I have what is called an antidote' right here, with all my other potions. Getting it to work won't be a problem, but getting your boyfriend all the way down here might be.  
_  
_I want you to get both of you down to my shop immediately.  
_  
Hikari nodded, a grave expression on her face as Lady Reiko continued._  
_   
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
  
, said Koushirou, staring longingly into her eyes. Miyako's frown deepened, and she looked down at her hands in shame.  
  
She loved him. After all these years, since they were children, as she had just said, she had cared for him. And he had returned that love, not knowing that there would ever be a chance she would learn to love him back.  
  
And now, because of some weird, strange impulse on her part, he knew the truth. Now it was his turn.  
  
Miyako? I..-, he started, reaching for her hand again. She looked up, surprised, and let him take it.  
  
I love you too. I just... never knew how to say it, or how you would react, until now that is., Koushirou said, ending it with a vague smile.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened, and she smiled, wider then she ever had before. Then, in the extent of the moment, she let out a cry of happiness and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face, dampening his shoulder. Koushirou smiled, breathing in the lavender scent of her hair until she finally pulled herself away to look at him.  
  
The two smiled in unison, leaning in immediately for their first real kiss. It was quick, both of them already breathless as the two lips pressed together, laughing against each other as they pulled away and started the moment all over again.  
  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Yamato felt his vision sway, a strange wash of emptiness and implemented passion over taking him, rushing through his chest and exploding into his mind. He closed his eyes, releasing his breath and opening his eyes once more, loosing all comprehension as all thoughts began to focus simotaniously on the woman in front of him.  
  
Jun smiled, leaning forward in pure happiness as she watched his eyes cloud over, the potion finally working.  
  
Yamato blinked, staring at Jun's face intently, not taking his eyes off her as Jun practically squealed with delight. Then, suddenly, it took over him.  
  
He had to tell her, this girl, how he truly felt about her.  
  
Yamato, never breaking his gaze from Jun's exuberant smile, kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his. Jun smiled, closing her eyes in pleasure and waiting for what was to come.  
  
, Yamato started, staring up into her face as Jun listened intently to his words, smiling at every sound, Ever since I met you, I've had these feelings for you.   
  
Jun smiled sweetly, her eyes closed, waiting.  
  
Ever since I laid eyes on your round face and dorky hair, I've been annoyed by you.  
  
Jun's eyes shot open in horror, staring down at him in shock, and, after a few seconds, anger as he continued.  
  
Every time I see you, I want to scream at you to go back under the rock you came from. You're the most obsessive, unattractive, and unsexy girl I've ever met. Even your brother is better company then you.  
  
Jun's face slowly pumped red, anger wracking through her body as her hand, still held by Yamato, began to shake.  
  
For years I've been trying to get rid of you, dropping hints and just plain insulting you behind your back, but you've continued to hawk me everywhere I go. You stalk me like a sick, a _very_ sick, love puppy.  
  
I'd ever go far to say that you _repulse_ me, sicken me, disgust me in every way possible.  
  
Jun screamed in anger, pulling her hand away, her eyes widening in horror.  
  
In short, I hate you., Yamato said, finished.  
  
Why you..you......you......., she said, her voice climbing higher and higher at each word. Yamato, still on his knees, felt himself smile inside.  
  
  
  
The whole stadium shook at the sound of Jun's scream, shouting out a few rather dirty swear words at Yamato; one of whom was rather enjoying this; before storming out of the room, slamming the door in a fury of anger.  
  
Yamato stared after her, blinking, and then blinking again, the wonderful effect of Confession fading from his mind and leaving him with the knowledge of what had just happened. Standing up, he looked at the door in shock, it's hinges cracking and as the door fell and landed on the floor in a loud thud.  
  
Then, he smiled, realizing what had happened.  
  
While a few band mates, who had rushed in after hearing the scream, looked on in shock, he jumped up in the air and whooped for joy.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Okay, I'll be down as soon as I can, Miss Reiko. And thank you., said Hikari, gulping when she realized in a few seconds she'd be back on her own again.  
  
_Don't thank me until you get your boyfriend down here without being glomped on the way. Hurry up! I've got the bottle right here, I'll be waiting.  
  
_Alright. Uh-huh. I should be down in a second. What should I do if..  
  
_I wouldn't worry about that now. Just... focus on getting down here. If something should happen, if he- well, never mind. Just get down here as fast as possible.  
  
_I will. I'll be down in a few minutes then, hopefully., Hikari said, now beginning to sweat. This whole thing was starting to scare her.  
  
_Alright. I'll be waiting then. Ja.  
  
_The phone on the other end clicked quickly, and Hikari waiting, staring at the wall with the phone at her ear until a dead dial tone started to beep over the other line. She swallowed nervously, lowering the phone in her hand and slowly hitting the Off' button.  
  
Oh boy...  
  
Hikari? _Hikari? _ What's going on it there, who are you talking too? I'm sorry baby...  
  
Hikari swallowed again, forcing down an ever-growing lump in her throat. She sweatdropped, now very, very afraid.  
  
This was gonna be interesting...  
  
Setting down the phone and composing herself quickly, Hikari walked forward, kicking multiple things in the disorderly mess on the floor out of her way, and reached the door. Then, slowly, breathing in like she had learned in the anti-panic first aid class she had taken last semester, she put her hand on the knob and opened the door.  
  
Takeru paused, his hand raised in the air as she opened it, ready to knock. Then he smiled, lowering it.  
  
Hikari gulped, and smiled back. Several slow minutes passed, until Takeru reached for her. Hikari smiled wider and grabbed it in mid-reach, taking his arm and stepping forward, pulling him out away from the door closing it absentmindly, not letting go.  
  
I've... changed my mind, Takeru. Is it alright if we go somewhere nice and -alone- for awhile? I know just the spot downtown, where no one will bother us, so much nicer then that old couch..., Hikari said. She smiled hopefully, whispering inside how the normal' Takeru was going to pay for this once they got that antidote.  
  
Takeru smiled back at her, making Hikari want to cringe. Sure, babe. Anything for you, if that's what you w-  
  
Of course it is. Well, let's go then..-, said Hikari, quickly slurring the words together as she tugged on his arm, leading him at a rather fast pace down the hall and towards the front door.  
  
You must be in a hur-  
  
Yes, I am! The night goes much to fast, we have to get there so we can enjoy it.., said Hikari. Takeru smiled cheesily, and Hikari, though still very high-strung from the early incident', couldn't help that it would soon be over.  
  
Once they got that antidote, anyway.  
  
Grabbing her coat with her free hand and switching off the light, Hikari managed to pull a very love-sick puppy out the door and on their way to the Juuban Reiko Potion shop.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Their fourth or fifth- they had long since lost count- first kiss' ended slowly, lasting a bit longer then the previous several as they both pulled away from each other at the same time. Miyako smiled, wanted to scream and jump up and down, hugging something to death while she squealed on and on about her happiness, like she had so many times when she was a little girl.  
  
Koushirou smiled back, leaning back up to his upright stance over the bed. Miyako blinked, then suddenly realizing that they were in a _hospital, _not a hotel room.  
  
I think we can check out now., Miyako said, laughing a bit to herself. Koushirou nodded, both of them still high up in the clouds of their new-found unison.  
  
Sure. You're clothes are over there, I think..-, said Koushirou, pointing to a chair with a small stack of girls' garments stacked neatly on it, ..-and I'll wait outside the door while you change out of that gown.  
  
, said Miyako, nodding as she sat herself up and prepared to stand, For everything.  
  
Koushirou smiled, nodding his agreement, and stepped out the door to wait while she put her normal clothes back on.  
  
Then, as the door closed safely behind him, she smiled. A few moments paused, watching the door click gently, until she jumped up in her flimsy hospital gown and squealed for joy, clasping her hands together in happiness and blushing as she relived every second of the past twenty minutes.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
  
Damn him!, said Jun, rather loudly as she walked down the now nearly-deserted street near the concert hall, Damn her! Damn them! And most of all..-  
  
Tears stung painfully in her eyes, his words echoing in her mind like a haunting curse. I hate you. You sicken me. I'm disgusted by you.  
  
And most of all, damn _THIS!!_  
  
In a second the glittering emerald of the bottle lay shattered, a thousand pieces of torn glass, fragments of it exploding against the pavement of the sidewalk as she threw it in front of her in a fury of anger.  
  
Jun lowered her hand, staring at it for a moment before tears welled up in her eyes, forcing herself pushing them away with the back of her hand as she fought back a sob. Then, suddenly, watching the glass still in the glowering moonlight, her mind snapped back into it's normal reverie.  
  
So what if Yamato didn't love her? I didn't matter now, it was over.   
  
But there were certain things one could do about things like this.  
  
She swallowed, standing up straight and staring up at the clouded stars, her shaking fingers curling into a fist at her side.  
  
It was called revenge.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
End of Part III! ^^; Want the sequel? Wanna know what kind evil plans Jun has up her sleeve? Part IV: Revenge is Sweet will not be made unless you review!  
Question Of the Chapter:  
  
**How should Jun seek revenge? What's up in the sick mind of hers?  
  
**Answer with something cute and/or smart and I just might make a story for you, yaoi and yuri requests very welcome. Hint: She uses a potion on herself this time to -ahem- seduce a certain someone. ^^; And don't forget, like I said, **no review no story!**


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Love Potion #37: Part IV-  
Revenge is Sweet.  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
_Author's Note:_ -ahem-. Well... I haven't been very nice lately, have I? It took me FOREVER just to start the fourth part... gomen nasai. -^^- I've been rather busy, and, as if you haven't noticed, been going through my blue' (depression) stage with all my new' stories and poems, like Sayanora and Lilies Will Bleed. -sigh- But I _think_ I'm ready to get back to the fluffy stuff now... if anyone's wondering, Betraying Innocence III _might _ (as in POSSIBLY!) be given to all of you as an early Christmas present. Okay? My email is ladytenku@densetsu.8m.com, and any ideas/flames/encouragements can be happily sent there. ^^; Otherwise I'll just be working... and working... and daydreaming...  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon or any of it's supporting characters. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. I also own the fortune teller. -^^-  
  
_Warnings:_ Pretty much humor/fluff. Rated PG-13 because of..how should I put this...hints at sexual attraction. If you can't get into the movie theater w/o your mom in tow, don't read on. Also, some icky stuff in here: Jokes on Jun's.. well, bust size, and some -shudder- Yama-chan and April' romance... run while you still can!  
  
_Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up!_ If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is  
in. If this doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


Dedicated to Harmony-chan! (Again.) Because you've been bugging me to do this forever...so...here it is! I'm probably just annoying you, but read the ficcie and enjoy it! Lyl!  
- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Hikari shut her eyes and painfully blinked, breathing in slowly and trying not to panic. The bright streetlights slurred around her as the pair walked, dimly lighting the now nearly deserted streets, blackness still hovering over most of the urban buildings as she pulled Takeru in tow, lost once more in thought and the chaos of the night.  
  
_Okay, let's recap here._, thought Hikari, suddenly wanting to burst into a sudden run for the place she was headed, _We have to get to Lady Reiko's shop so she can give me the antidote, and so that Takeru will be... well... normal again. And we have to hurry. I don't know, I just-  
  
_Hikari-chan? It's such a beautiful night... maybe we could just slow down and take a romantic stroll...  
  
Hikari blinked, cutting herself and her thoughts off as she turned to look up at Takeru. He smiled, as perfect and melting as a hott model in a magazine, and Hikari couldn't help but make herself smile back. The moment lasted for about two seconds, ending when Hikari had to resurface the rather pathetic trick she was using to get the two of them to the shop in the first place.  
  
Hm... lie. I want to get there soon, so that we can be alone and-, Hikari said, trying her best to make her voice sound low and sexy, -have some fun.  
  
Takeru blinked, then smiled again, obviously amused for the moment. Hikari gulped and sweatdropped, picking up the pace. She _really_ didn't want to do that again...  
  
Well, alright baby. I just thought I'd suggest the idea, since it's such a romantic night... all the stars, and the..  
  
Hikari sighed, starting to get tired off all the mumbled romance Takeru had shot off all evening, although, she had to admit, she had loved it at first.  
  
...full moon.  
  
Hikari halted suddenly, blinking as her head shot up to look at him.  
  
The what?, Hikari said, sounding, just for a moment, a little more panicked then she had a few minutes before.  
  
The moon., Takeru said, repeating it slowly and smiling down at her, Isn't it beautiful? Just like you, Hikari-chan...  
  
Hikari gulped and grabbed Takeru's arm again, breathing in and out as she began to once again pick up their pace and walk faster then normal.   
  
A full moon. She'd had enough irony tonight...  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
Domo arigatou., said Miyako, smiling and bowing deeply to the uniformed woman behind the desk. She returned it with a kind smile and a small bow of her own, handing a clipboard with several papers and a pen over the desk to her as Miyako stood up once more.  
  
It's really no problem. Just sign here, here, and here and you can check out. We'll have to notify your parents as well, and keep this on record for later medical purposes, so just fill in personal information forms and you'll be free to go!  
  
, said Miyako, taking it and lifting the pen to begin filling out the forms, And thank you again for any trouble I may of caused.  
  
It's fine! I'm only happy that young man who's with you brought you in, just in case something more serious might of happened to you.  
  
Miyako smiled, looked at Koushirou over her shoulder. He smiled, adding a slightly deeper bow to the nurse and nodding.  
  
Thank you, ma'am.  
  
, the nurse said in reply. A few minutes passed as Miyako scribbled furiously on the papers, then lifting her head and quickly handing them over to the woman. She looked over them for a minute, page by page, and then smiled, waving her hand.  
  
Alright, everything looks fine. Now, go! It's getting late.  
  
Thanks again!, said Miyako as she turned, walking through the now empty waiting room and out the automatic doors of the hospital, Koushirou at her side. She smiled.  
  
_I can't believe this is happening!_, thought Miyako, nearly squealing out in joy as she replayed the entire night, minus where she had blacked out, in her mind. _Koushirou and I, me and Koushirou! Finally! And all I had to do was screw up with that potion thing...  
  
_Miyako smiled, looking up at Koushirou. He smiled back, taking her hand as they stepped out into the cool night.   
  
So, where do we go from here, Koushirou?, asked Miyako. Koushirou blushed, then laughed nervously.  
  
Um... I'm not really sure actually. I mean, I... we did just confess we had feelings for each other, didn't we? I..., he said, half mumbling under his flushed cheeks. Miyako blinked, then blinked again, raising her eyebrow as she tried to make sense of his answer.  
  
Then it clicked. _Where do we go from here?... _He must of thought she meant...  
  
Miyako laughed, blushing a little herself.  
  
No, I mean, where do we go now that we're out of the _hospital_, Koushirou-chan..., she said, still laughing. Koushirou stopped, then blinked and laughed along with her, still a little embarrassed about his small mistake.  
  
I'm not sure., said Koushirou, shaking his head as he looked down at his watch. It's about eleven. Would you like me to take you back to your apartment?  
  
_Hell yeah.._, thought Miyako, swooning a little. She laughed, giving him a serious answer. There'd be time for fooling around later, once they figured out where their relationship stood.  
  
That'd be fine. I'd really hate for my parents to worry, especially since I'll have to explain how I got into the hospital once they get that medical report., Miyako said. Koushirou nodded.  
  
Okay. Say, Miyako?  
  
, said Miyako, looking up once more. Koushirou looked at her quizzically.  
  
Why _did_ you faint anyway? I mean, unless you have some kind of medical condition...  
  
Miyako sweatdropped, smiling nervously.   
  
Koushirou, I think I should explain a few things about what happened tonight...  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


_  
_Jun swallowed, taking in a slow breath as the tight fist she had been making a few minutes ago loosened. She blinked, now calmer but still fuming with anger and, frankly, envy.  
  
Just in front of her lay the scattered pieces of broken emerald glass, the remains of the potion she had stolen from Miyako and used on Yamato. His words still echoed painfully in her mind.  
  
_You disgust me... ...You sicken me... ..You repulse me... I hate you...  
  
It doesn't matter if he loves me!_, thought Jun, her fist clenching back again, painted nails digging sharply into the soft flesh of her palm. The glass glittered back at her little thousands of tiny mirrors, representing hate, representing loss, representing rejection. Representing her love for him.  
  
_He may not now but he will! He will love me, I know he will!_, she thought, tears flowing down her cheeks freely now. Anger and hurt, sadness and torn emotions all welled up inside of her.   
  
_I love him! I know he can love me! I just.._, Jun thought, letting out a small sob. Then, suddenly, she had a idea.  
  
The potion had worked on him, on Yamato, for the first time. That meant the potions weren't just the crap she had always thought them to be.  
  
_And that means..._, thought Jun, blinking and as she sniffled away another tear, _...that if they work on Yamato, then..  
  
They can work on me too.  
  
_She smiled. She could have Yamato and everything she ever wanted, including revenge on the people that did this to her by tricking her with the confession potion, all with a few little drops of enchanted water.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Jun smiled wider, letting out a small laugh as she turned around and headed back to the Juuban Reiko Potion Shop, leaving the thousands of broken mirrors, reflecting all her true feelings in the shattered glass, behind.  
  
It was easy to run, panting as her large hair bounced on top of her thick head, when she had such inspiration. Luckily, the Potion shop wasn't very far from the concert hall.   
  
__ thought Jun, still running at a fast pace, _It's should be right up here. It's only about ten blocks from the theater...  
  
_Jun continued onward, running on the empty streets as the streetlights rushed past her, until she turned a corner and came, panting, to a slow stop. There, about fifty yards ahead, was the Juuban Reiko sign, blowing lightly in the wind. Jun smiled, catching her breath and pausing for a second, reminiscing about what was to come, and walked forward.  
  
Strangely, the lights in the shop were on even though a small sign on the window said Closed.' Jun blinked, slowing down and looking in through the glass of the door. She could see a woman's shape, probably Lady Reiko herself, at the counter, sorting through a book of some sort.  
  
Suddenly, her momental high of happiness came to a halt. If the store was closed, she couldn't get in. And, sadly, as she looked at the schedule hanging on the door below the window, the store wouldn't reopen until noon on Sunday.  
  
That was two days too long she'd have to wait.  
  
Jun blinked, about to turn away when she noticed something. There, just beyond the large display window of the shop, was a narrow alleyway.  
  
Jun felt herself smiling again.  
  
Moving quickly past the door and window as not to be seen, Jun crept forward and turned into the alley. It was dark, more then several garbage cans lining it's walls. But there, just as she had hoped, was a door, an small written sign reading Employees Only.' hanging from it's doorknob.  
  
Jun walked up to it, narrowing her eyes and pausing before she grabbed the doorknob, shaking it a little. It rattled, but then, as she turned it slowly, it clicked and slid open before her.  
  
Inside wasn't much brighter then the outside of the alley, Jun leaving the alleyway door open slightly so that she could make a break quickly should anyone find her. Tall shelves lined the wall, old looking books and papers, bottles and charms and incense and spiritual boards covering the space. There was a small desk, and a sink, as well as a small table with a purple velvet cloth draped over it that, Jun assumed, was using for tarot readings and the like.   
  
All in all it was pretty crowded. Jun walked, carefully, frowning in concentration, into the room's center, looking around until she turned, still slowly, to a shelf on the wall. It was filled, Jun noted happily, with tons of small, multi-colored bottles that shimmered even in the dim light. They were identical to the ones she had purchased in the past, all of them free for the taking.  
  
Jun ran her fingertips along them, some dusty with age, reading the labels carefully. Anything that appealed to her could be useful. She read them off softly, whispering to herself quickly.  
  
Potion of Dire Need, Passion, Envy, Marital Requisition, Happiness, Blindness, Commitment..., Jun read off, unhappy with the results. She pushed the ones she had seen back, reading the next layer.  
  
Peace, Placidity, Honour.., Jun read, frowning at each until, that is, she spotted a few others, older looking, near the back.  
  
Potion of Beauty! This is it!, said Jun, almost too loudly. She look it, slipping it into the pocket of her jacket. Then, suddenly, she saw a few others.  
  
, said Jun, eyes shining at the small black bottle. That might come in handy for the revenge part of her plan.  
  
, Jun said, continuing to read. That one, a brilliant red colour, looked interesting. She took it too, smiling.  
  
And Desire Antid-, Jun started, interrupted by the sound of a voice at the door across from the one she had entered in. She looked up, blinking in hour as the doorknob began to turn.  
  
_..right this way, I..  
  
_Jun gulped, panicking and grabbing the small red bottle she had been reading and slipping it in with the others in her jacket. She turned, running and lunging for the alleyway door, opening and closing it behind her just as she heard the other door, from inside the shop, open.  
  
Then, door closed, Jun sighed, safe at least. She smiled, the four small bottles she had taken safe as well in her pocket. She had succeeded.  
  
Jun laughed softly as she walked away, out of the alley and back toward her apartment as the bottles jingled together gently in a sort of cruel victory song.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


Hikari sighed in relief, letting go of Takeru's arms as they, after about twenty minutes of straight walking, had made it to the Juuban shop.  
  
_This_ is the place you wanted to go to? But honey, I though-  
  
Can it Takeru! Come on, let's go inside., said Hikari, brimming with happiness and yet anxious to get Takeru back to his normal, non-romantic self as soon as possible.  
  
Alright baby, if you-  
  
The bell on the door chimed loudly as Hikari stepped in, Takeru at her arm. The woman at the counter looked up suddenly, letting out a sigh of relief as she looked at Hikari. Quickly she stepped around, Hikari bowing slightly as Lady Reiko smiled.  
  
Oh! You're here, thank God., she said, shuffling them in as the door closed shut with another soft chime, Takeru looking at the woman in disbelief.  
  
Hey, what's this all about? Hikari, baby, why are we here with this wit-  
  
Takeru! Shut up! Hello Lady Reiko.  
  
Good evening, Miss Hikari. Don't worry, I get it all the time... this must be your boyfriend, Takeru?  
  
, said Hikari, starting to calm down now. Takeru blinked, looking from one woman to the next.  
  
Hey! Wait a second, how'd you know my nam-  
  
Right this way., said Lady Reiko, smile disappearing to a serious frown as she turned and led them towards a door near the back of the shop.  
  
The antidote is in my back room., she said. Hikari nodded, following her.  
  
The _what?_ Hikari, sweetheart, please baby, explain to me what we're doing here..  
  
Lady Reiko opened the door, pushing it open to reveal a dimly lighted storage room of some kind, walls of shelves lined with old potions and books lining the walls. Hikari looked around, pulling Takeru in with her free hand, and blinked. She looked up, swearing she heard a door- yes, that door, on the opposite wall- click shut.  
  
It's right over here, I checked a few minutes after you called., said Lady Reiko, walking over to a shelf nearer to Hikari's height. Many of the bottles on it were strangely dipped over, differing from the neat, straight rows of the other bottles on the higher and lower shelves. Lady Reiko frowned, leaning downward and running her fingers against the bottles as she whispered the names to herself, occasionally pulling on or two of the red ones out and reading them, putting them back in confusion.  
  
Hikari frowned, waiting as Lady Reiko let out a stifled sigh of disbelief and started the whole process over again, checking the bottles on that shelves and then the others as well.   
  
Suddenly, she had a bad feeling.  
  
Finally Lady Reiko stood up, frowning and turning to Hikari, a serious expression reflecting in her eyes.  
  
It isn't here., she said finally.  
  
Hikari could only look at her in shock, for a moment the dumbfounded Takeru behind her forgotten.  
  
What do you _mean_ it isn't here?, said Hikari, blinking and stepping forward. Lady Reiko shook her head, as confused, obviously, as she was.  
  
I don't know. I don't understand! I checked to make sure it was here after you called! I held it in my hand not fifteen minutes ago!, she said, as upset, almost, as Hikari was.  
  
Are you sure it isn't here? I mean, are you sure-  
  
I'm sure., said Lady Reiko, her voice harsh and soft as she turned back and began to reread the bottles, frowning for a moment as she passed her finger over several. She blinked, standing up again and narrowing her eyes.  
  
You know.., Lady Reiko said, turning to the wall of potions and then back to Hikari, who suddenly lost her look of panic and looked as angry and frustrated as she did, ..three others are missing as well. Beauty, Desire- the one you used- and Betrayal.  
  
Hikari blinked, not understanding.  
  
Excuse me, Hikari-chan and whatever your name was, but can someone please fill me in on why we're here? Hello?  
  
So you think they were stolen?, said Hikari, frowning gravely. Lady Reiko nodded.  
  
I know they were stolen., she said, nodding to herself and shutting her eyes, putting her fingers loosely on her temples and pausing a second before lowering them and reopening her eyes to look at Hikari once more.   
  
I'd bet everything I own it was that desperate Jun girl. She'd do just about anything to get that man of hers.  
  
Hikari blinked, her eyes widening.  
  
I know Jun.  
  
Lady Reiko blinked, looking up in slight shock.  
  
You do? Big hair, even bigger mouth? Who's the boy she's after?  
  
That's her., said Hikari, nodding, His name is Yamato Ishida.  
  
Yamato Ishida.., Lady Reiko repeated, frowning and then looking up at Hikari again.  
  
If I was you, I'd watch your back. And his, too, if she has that potion hanging over his head., said Lady Reiko.  
  
Hey! What about my brother? What the hell is going on here?, said Takeru. Hikari turned, putting a finger to her lips slightly and hushing him.  
  
Takeru, it'll all get explained once you're back to normal. Which, speaking of that-, Hikari said, turning back to Lady Reiko with a hint of desperation in her voice, What about the antidote?  
  
You're lucky., Lady Reiko said, almost smiling. There's a reverse for Desire besides the antidote. If he stays away from you for about five hours, she said, continuing, It will wear off naturally.  
  
Oh, thank god., said Hikari, sighing. Takeru blinked.  
  
Will someone _please_ explain this to me?..  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  


, said Koushirou, looking at Miyako in slight shock, A _love potion?_ Is that even possible?  
  
Miyako nodded, the pair walking slowly as Miyako explained the story on the way back to her apartment. It must be. I mean, it happened, right?  
  
I guess so., said Koushirou, laughing slightly but still absolute dumbfounded. A _love potion?_  
  
Yeah. That's probably what made me faint., said Miyako, blushing slightly. Either that or the shock of telling you that I-  
  
Loved me?, said Koushirou. Miyako blushed deeper and nodded.  
  
It just all doesn't seem possible., said Koushirou, shaking his head, I mean, well... love potions don't exist, I mean, there isn't any scientific evidence whatsoever to prove that-  
  
Miyako giggled, and Koushirou looked down at her, frowning.  
  
, he said.  
  
It doesn't matter., said Miyako, laughing a little and then becoming serious once more as she looked back up at him, We had the proof that it works right in front of us, didn't we?  
  
Yeah, I guess., said Koushirou. Miyako nodded, smiling.  
  
, she said, still looked at him, It's a good thing that it _did_ happen.  
  
It is?, said Koushirou, smiling. Miyako nodded again, lowering her voice to a whisper.  
  
Of course it is. Otherwise none of this.., said Miyako, motioning to the two of them and their clasped hands, Would of happened right now. We would of never found out our true feelings for each other.  
  
, said Koushirou, smiling and squeezing her hand, You're right.  
  
Miyako nodded, opening her mouth to say something when suddenly she spotted her building.   
  
Oh, Koushirou, my apartment building is right here!, she said. Koushirou blinked, stopping and turning as the pair walked up to the closed double doors.  
  
Do you want me to walk you up?, said Koushirou. Miyako thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
That's alright. My parents will already have the swat team on speed dial once I have to explain the hospital thing. I think seeing me out with a college guy near midnight would push them over the edge.  
  
Koushirou laughed, nodding. Okay, I understand. But.., he said, taking her other hand in his, Is it alright if I kiss you goodnight out here then?  
  
What do you think?, said Miyako, smiling. Lifting her body on tip-toes, the pair of lips met, this time both of them deepening it as Miyako put her arms around Koushirou's neck, delaying the end until the two of them were forced to pull apart once more.  
  
Goodnight, Miyako-chan., said Koushirou, letting go of her hands as Miyako smiled.  
  
Sweet dreams., said Miyako, kissing him softly on the cheek before stepping back, blushing in the pale moonlight, and turning to walk into the building of her apartment.  
  
Koushirou smiled, touching his lips with his fingers and waving goodbye with his free hand, Miyako waving back and smiling as, finally, she turned and walked through the door.  
  
What a night...  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
What a night!, said Jun, opening the door to her apartment eagerly. Inside she could hear the TV blaring, probably her parents watching the early late show or something, as she stepped inside, remembering to take off her jacket slowly for the sake of the delicate bottles inside.  
  
Jun! Is that you?, screamed her mother, Jun sweatdropping as she pulled off the second sleeve and hugged the small jacket bundle to her chest.  
  
Yes, _mother!  
  
_Ohhh! Well, why so late dear?  
  
Jun sweatdropped again, sighing and mumbling to herself about her pathetic family.  
  
I had a _date_, mom!  
  
, said her mother, still yelling over the TV, Well, why didn't you just say so?  
  
Jun groaned, sighing and taking the jacket with her as she made her way to the bathroom. The bottles jingled slightly in her arms, Jun smiling, once out of yelling distance of her mother, as she imagined the wonders she could do with the four small miracles. It was a challenge accepted eagerly.  
  
Jun smirked to herself, walking down the hallway and loosing herself in a daydream of what was still to come as she touched the bathroom doorknob, ready to walk inside when suddenly Jun was very rudely interrupted.  
  
Hey! I was gonna use the bathroom!  
  
Jun's eyebrows twitched as she paused, looking up to see a very irritated little brother of hers. Davis, of course.  
  
Excuse me?, said Jun, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously, What for?  
  
I was gonna give Ve-, said Davis, then suddenly breaking off and studdering, I-I mean, _I _ was gonna take a bath. So move it!  
  
A _bath?_, repeated Jun, laughing, At _midnight? _ Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
I _was!._, said Davis, narrowing his own eyes back at her. It's not like you have a _better_ reason.  
  
As a matter of fact, little bro, I do. So tough luck., Jun said, sticking out her tongue and opening the door. Davis scowled after her angrily, Jun smiling in triumph as she stuck her head back out the door, poking a finger at the small, blue, and furry little bundle held in Davis' arms.  
  
By the way, Davis-chan, don't you think you're a little bit _old _ for stuffed toys in the bathtub?  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes, shouting after her as Jun shut the door back in his face.  
  
_Shows what you know!  
_  
Jun laughed, in much too good of a mood to be angry. She locked the door tightly, double checking it just to be sure, and set her jacket on the table, the four bottles rolling out as she laid them down on the bathroom counter.  
  
There were four very different potions; four different colours, four different purposes. The first bottle was made of bright rose-coloured glass, labeled simply as Potion of Beauty'. The second, a deep sable, was Betrayal', the third, a red colour, was Desire', and the fourth, this one a deeper shade of scarlet, the one Jun hadn't read and had grabbed in the rush to get out of the room without being caught.  
  
Jun picked it up, reading it outloud.   
  
Potion of Desire: Antidote., Jun read, shrugging. She opened the bottle, unscrewing the corked cap and holding in one hand as she slowly tilted it over the sink, emptying the creamy-brown contents down the sink and shaking it out, then tossing it in the trash bin near the toilet.  
  
Won't be needing that one., said Jun, talking, of course, to herself. But the others..  
  
She lined the three in a row; Beauty, Betrayal, and Desire.  
  
__, Jun thought. She took the cup set near the bathroom sink, used mostly for washing out your mouth when brushing your teeth, and held it in front of her. Then, slowly and very, very carefully, Jun picked up each of the bottles and unscrewed their corks, draining part of the contents of each bottle, a third of each times three bottles equals one, into the cup.  
  
That done, she filled the cup with a tiny bit of water, swirled it all slightly together, and held it to her lips.  
  
_If I drink this.._, Jun thought, tilting her head back, _I'll have everything I ever dreamed I wanted. Yamato will love me, and I will love him, and I'll have revenge on that girl and whatever I can use to hurt her...  
  
_She tilted her wrist, the ebony liquid brushed against her closed lips as she closed her eyes, making a small toast in her mind.  
  
_This one's for you, Yama-chan.._, Jun thought, opening her lips slightly, _And for our future happiness...  
  
_She opened her mouth and snapped back the liquid, it's taste thick and appalling, like dust and blood and dried tears all in one. It hung on her tongue and the flesh of her mouth, draining so slowly down her throat that it nearly choked her, coughing and spiting back nothing but the water. Jun swallowed, over and over again, as it slowly went down her throat and into her chest.  
  
In a few moments she felt time stop, the world spinning around her in a veil of black light. Her body swayed, her knees buckling as she collapsed onto the tiled floor of the bathroom, the heaviness of the potion dripping like ink into her soul and body, weighing down her legs and her palms, her neck and her lips, her chest and her back. She felt herself blink, several to several times, and see nothing, her numb body feeling as though, for a few prolonged seconds, it was being torn into two separate wholes.  
  
Then, in the moment she closed then she opened back her eyes, finding herself still standing in front of the bathroom mirror.  
  
Jun gasped.  
  
The woman starring back in the mirror was... it wasn't her. She raised a hand, as did Jun, touching her head where her thick, tangled mess of hair had once been. In it's place was beautiful, waist-length blonde tresses, glimmering under the light and like beaten silk to the touch, shining almost on it's own. The woman and Jun's hand moved down, feeling skin smooth and the colour of warm porcelain; delicate, perfect flesh. And her hands- they were perfect too, graceful, slender fingers and perfectly trimmed white nails.   
  
Jun smiled.  
  
Bright, liquid eyes the color of a soft winter sky greeted her in return, reflecting in their own light as did her hair. And her body... her body was... perfect. An slender hourglass, taller then Jun had been before, with long, sexy legs and a curved a waist, a flat stomach and curved, round breasts.  
  
And the best part was, the woman was her. Jun smiled, and the woman smiled back.  
  
Jun breathed out, absolute overwhelmed. She was so... beautiful. She hadn't even seen anyone like... well, this, so perfected it was amazing. And it was her, not someone else, her.  
  
The old Jun was gone.  
  
Jun smiled again, perfectly straight white teeth behind the full lips and curved, matured face. The only- and I mean only- thing that was wrong with her was the clothes.  
  
Her old clothes looked horrible, nonfitting on her new body. The shirt hiked, showing quite a bit of her flat stomach, two middled buttons in her shirt popping at the size of her new bust. Her old shoes pinched her slender feet, the shirt higher then- well, high enough- and her size triple-A sports' bra was about to tear in half.  
  
Which, of course, was an improvement...  
  
_Oh well._, thought Jun, still admiring herself, playing her with hair and posing side-to-side with her new chest, _I can always go shopping later... Oh god, this is perfect. There's no way in HELL Yamato can resist me now...  
  
_Jun laughed, even her voice perfected- higher, softer, smoother, gentler, sexier, and more feminine. She smiled, speaking outloud to enjoy it.  
  
Mirror, mirror, on the wall.., Jun said, posing, Now who will win Yama-chan's heart after all?  
  
She laughed, a perfect ring to it, and smiled once again.  
  
There's no way I can still be called Jun., Jun said, looking at herself in wonder, After all, that old bitch is gone now. Plus someone might think it weird if Jun disappears and Jun slips right in her place. Hm...what's a pretty name?  
  
Megami? That means Goddess., said Jun, tilting her head slightly. Or Mina? What about Kumiko, or Yokito, or Ami, or Umi, or...  
  
I know!, said Jun, giving a peace sign to herself. In English my name means June, doesn't it? I'll just name myself after that, a beautiful American name.  
  
, Jun said. April! It's perfect... perfect, just me, April, not Jun, April...  
  
Jun smiled, sighing as she looked at herself a final time. Perfect body, perfect bust, perfect face, perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect legs, perfect waist, perfect self.  
  
For the first time, ever, Jun loved herself.  
  
_Yamato and April... April Ishida...hm.., _thought Jun; excuse me, April; to herself, smiling. _You won't be able to reject me now, Yama-chan. You'll finally be able to love me..  
  
_Jun closed her eyes, planning. It was perfect.   
  
_But then again.._, Jun thought, rather cruelly, _Why put such a wonderful body to such limited use? With this I could go for any man... which could come in handy for the... well, perfect revenge on I-know-who. How...perfect!  
  
_Jun laughed, starting to love saying that word and finally have it be true. Revenge was so sweet... and she'd make it even sweeter, more perfect then she could ever imagine. Revenge on everyone that made Yamato reject her so cruelly... who put her through so much pain and heartache. They'd pay...  
  
April smiled, laughing. She'd make them pay for her.  
  


- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  


  
_Ending Notes: _ Hm... will I finish the series? Probably... not. -^^- Unless someone [sides you, Harmony-chan!] wants it done, this can be the end... okay? Review or **no story**... Btw, the fifth part is really... shocking anyway, so... nah, I don't think I'll finish it unless by some miracle you guys review me to death. Lol! I wish...  
  
The point: **No Review: No Story! Ever!  
  
**  



End file.
